


Day 6 - Smut

by StarshipHufflebadger



Series: Sanvers Week [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Begging, Edging, F/F, Handcuffs, Hot, Oral, Payback, Restraints, Smut, alex has her revenge, blindfold, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshipHufflebadger/pseuds/StarshipHufflebadger
Summary: Alex gets her revenge on Maggie in the sexiest way.  (Sequel to Day 2 - Nerd Girlfriends).





	Day 6 - Smut

            The two of them had played together for hours, defeating hordes of demons and earning plenty of gold.  It had started to get late, though neither was particularly tired.  In fact, they came together as though by silent mutual agreement the second they’d left the table, wrapping their arms around each other. Alex was guiding her backwards towards the bedroom, still kissing, moving blindly across the room.  They parted suddenly and Alex smirked and pushed Maggie backwards, her back hitting the wall behind her.

             Maggie gasped throatily as Alex pinned her to the wall by her wrists, their chests pressing together.  She barely had time to register the fierce, lust-filled look in Alex’s eyes before she pressed her mouth against Maggie’s again.  Alex ran her tongue roughly along Maggie’s lips and she immediately let her in, kissing her deeply.   Waves of arousal rolled over Maggie and she whimpered softly, making Alex smirk into the kiss.  Alex pulled away from Maggie’s lips and kisses her way roughly down her neck, sucking hard on her pulse point.  Maggie let out a gasp at the sharpness of it, her knees weak as Alex continued to lick and suckle, still pinning her wrists.

             Alex released her grip on Maggie’s wrists and trailed her hands sensually down Maggie’s arms, down her sides, over her waist to the hem of her shirt.  Alex slipped her hands under Maggie’s shirt and spread her fingers over Maggie’s stomach, making her shiver.  Without a word, Alex began pushing Maggie’s shirt up, exposing her stomach, her ribs, her bra.  Maggie helped Alex pull her shirt all the way off, and then Alex’s fingers immediately went to the strings holding up her cotton pants, fumbling with and undoing the knot there.

             “You in a rush, Danvers?” Maggie asked, her voice a little breathless as Alex pulls down the fabric of Maggie’s pants, exposing her legs and panties.  Alex smirked but didn’t answer at first, instead running her hands over Maggie’s now-bare stomach, her fingers tickling at her ribs as she moved her hands around Maggie’s back to work on the her bra. Alex nudged Maggie’s head with her own to get her to tilt it and began kissing her neck again as her fingers found and expertly undid the clasp of Maggie’s bra, Maggie letting out a soft moan as Alex continued to ravish her neck as the garment fell away, exposing her breasts.

             Maggie’s hands slipped under Alex’s shirt, but she’d barely felt the warmth of her skin when Alex pushed her hands away, shaking her head.

             “No, no touches for you right now.  I’m in charge,” she asserted, gripping Maggie’s wrists again.   Maggie raised an eyebrow at her, both incredulous and turned on.

             “Oh really. Says who, Danvers?”

             “Says me,” Alex replied and took Maggie’s face in her hands, drawing her close and kissing her with such a ferocity that it stole Maggie’s breath away.  Feeling a little wobbly once Alex broke the kiss, Maggie looked up at her girlfriend with newfound admiration and arousal.

             “Sounds good,” Maggie croaked, flushing slightly at the hoarseness of her voice as Alex smirked in triumph.  Alex ran a hand over Maggie’s stomach and then settled over the front of her panties, curling her fingers and pressing on Maggie’s clit through the cotton, making Maggie gasp and stiffen as shocks of pleasure shot through her.  That satisfied smirk still in place, Alex began to tug Maggie’s panties down and pulled them off of her, leaving her entirely naked and exposed to Alex’s gaze.

             “You’re so beautiful,” Alex murmured, pulling Maggie close and kissing along her jawline before moving back to her lips for a quick, but deep, kiss.  Alex’s hands smoothed over Maggie’s chest, swirling around each breast, gently teasing her nipples until she gasped softly.

             “Let’s move over to the bed,” Alex whispered in Maggie’s ear, to which she nodded vigorously. She was already incredibly aroused and couldn’t wait to feel Alex’s fingers or tongue at her core.  Maggie gasped with a laugh as Alex turned her around and pushed her down onto the bed, bouncing slightly at first before scrambling back a little so Alex could follow.  She didn’t, however;  Maggie watched as her girlfriend went over to the dresser and retrieved something from one of the drawers.  When Alex stood back up, Maggie felt a mixture of apprehension and excitement shoot through her as she spotted a pair of fuzzy handcuffs hanging from her girlfriend’s index finger.

             “Alex…” Maggie said with a hint of a groan in her voice.  She was admittedly excited as hell by this prospect, lust curling in her abdomen at the thought of Alex lording over her.  But as a cop, the thought of being in handcuffs was making all sorts of cop-related things pop into her head, which she did her best to banish.  

             “I thought these were more fitting than silk restraints,” Alex said, approaching where Maggie was lying, looking up at her with a slightly pleading expression.  “I figured you’d be more  _familiar_  with these…”   Maggie rolled her eyes as Alex grinned at her, motioning for Maggie to move her hands.  “Hands above your head.”

             “Enough with the cop jokes, Danvers,” Maggie grumbled, though she did as she was told, leaning back against the pillows.  Alex let out a giggle after a moment, reaching out for Maggie’s nearest hand.

             “Actually, that last one was a happy accident,” Alex said, grinning, and Maggie shook her head, knowing that Alex was probably patting herself on the back for a pun well done.  Maggie bit her lip a little as Alex fastened her first wrist into the cuffs, then reached up to loop the short chain around the centre bar on the headboard before fastening her other wrist in place.   “Are those okay? Not too tight?”  Maggie wriggled her hands and arms until they were comfortable and then shook her head.

             “Nope, they’re fine. What’re you going to do to me, Danvers?” Maggie asked with intrigue, arousal flickering in her abdomen once again as Alex gave her a sexy smile.  Alex trailed a finger down Maggie’s cheek, over her jawline and down her chest, between her breasts, all the way down her stomach, stopping barely an inch from her clit.  

             “That’s for me to know and you to find out,” Alex said softly, as she pulled a length of silk cloth from her pocket and held it up to show her.  Maggie felt a jolt of excitement as Alex moved forward and laid the cloth over her eyes, plunging her into darkness.  She tilted her head forward obediently so Alex could tie a knot behind her, noting that Alex was incredibly gentle and didn’t snag a single hair as she tied.

             Maggie took a deep, steadying breath as she let the breadth of the situation hit her: she was restrained and completely in the dark, her naked body exposed to Alex as she stood nearby.  Maggie had no idea what she was doing, and listened intently, trying to figure out what was going on.  She could hear fabric rustling nearby and tried to picture what she was hearing.  She figured that Alex was likely getting undressed, nearly certain of the fact when she could hear the soft sounds of clothes hitting the floor after a few seconds. Alex suddenly seemed to be in much less of a hurry, though, and Maggie squirmed a little as she waited, wondering, imagining.  

             It was silent for many long moments and Maggie frowned slightly, unsure now if Alex was even still in the room.  She listened hard, but if Alex  _was_  still nearby she was doing an excellent job of keeping silent, Maggie couldn’t even hear her breathing.  Maggie was just opening her mouth to speak, caving to the pressure and ask where Alex was, when she felt Alex sit down on the bed beside her, making her jump in surprise.  She heard Alex stifle a laugh and playfully scowled at her, guessing that Alex was enjoying watching her squirm, knowing she was anticipating and craving her touch.

             Finally Alex put a hand on Maggie’s stomach, moving it slowly, sensually upwards, Maggie’s chest arching a little towards her in response. Alex smiled, watching Maggie’s body respond to her touch, relishing the power she now held over her girlfriend, the one who usually had all the power over  _her_.  Maggie had done something similar to her recently, and she remembered the great vulnerability she’d felt, lying there, exposed and helpless, but also how incredibly thrilling it had been.  She could see some of that vulnerability now on Maggie’s face as she waited for Alex to truly begin, and Alex felt her own arousal building quickly.  She wanted to rock Maggie’s world and give her the best pleasure possible, but first… first there was the little matter of payback to deal with.

             Alex crawled up onto the bed properly and straddled Maggie’s legs, running both of her hands up Maggie’s body from her pelvis to her breasts, then began to massage both breasts at once. Maggie let out a soft sigh of pleasure as Alex kneaded the soft flesh, though Maggie gasped as Alex let her thumbs flit over the nipples teasingly, making Maggie’s back arch a little more.  Smiling, Alex rubbed her thumbs over the nipples several times, until Maggie moaned, her legs pressing tighter together.  Knowing that Maggie was getting incredibly aroused as she watched her squirm, Alex abandoned Maggie’s breasts and trailed a hand lower, over the pelvis, and gently pushed towards her clit.  Maggie responded at once, trying to open her legs so Alex’s could reach, though the way Alex was straddling her prevented this.  Chuckling at the slightly frustrated look on Maggie’s face, Alex climbed off of Maggie, spread her legs and then climbed back between them, Maggie’s core now exposed to her.  

             “Is this what you want?” Alex asked, slipping her fingers into Maggie’s folds, quickly finding her clit and gently pressing on it, watching as Maggie’s body immediately tensed and she gasped, squirming in her restraints.

             “Yeah, that’s what I want,” Maggie replied, her voice thick with lust, moaning softly as Alex slowly rotated her thumb around Maggie’s clit, sending constant, warm waves of pleasure through her.  Alex smiled and moved her thumb a little faster, watching Maggie arch her hips in response, letting out a few noises of pleasure. Alex watched closely, knowing her girlfriend well enough by now to see when she was getting close to orgasm. Maggie’s breathing grew more and more ragged as Alex stroked, and just when she was preparing to go over the edge, Alex backed off, rubbing a little slower and then moving away from the clit entirely, slipping her fingers lower instead.  Maggie let out a long, shaky breath as she realized she was being denied her orgasm but didn’t say anything, just squirmed a little harder in protest as Alex laughed silently.  

             Letting Maggie mellow for a moment, Alex gently slid a finger inside of her, prompting a small exhale, then a second.  Wanting her to feel the stretch, Alex slid in a third finger, rotating them a bit to facilitate them and prompting a groan from Maggie, who arched her hips again to help.  Alex gently moved her fingers in and out of Maggie a few times, allowing her muscles to get used to it, before inserting her fourth finger, feeling Maggie’s core tighten around them.  Maggie moaned as Alex moved her fingers inside of her, feeling hot arousal licking at her own abdomen as she watched Maggie’s fists clench, biting her lip to stop herself from throwing herself at Maggie full force.

             Gently moving her hand in and out of Maggie again, Alex reached over with her other hand and began to rub her clit again, prompting a heavy gasp from Maggie, who pulled hard on the handcuffs binding her to the headboard.  Alex could feel Maggie clenching hard around her fingers and knew that it would not take much for her to orgasm, since she was already worked up.   Alex stroked her clit faster, egging her on, listening to her fast, shallow pants as her muscles tightened and she approached orgasm. Once again, just before she was able to let go, Alex backed off, removing the hand that was stroking her clit and just gently moving her hands inside Maggie.  Maggie let out a clearly audible noise of frustration this time, her chest heaving as she breathed quickly.  She still didn’t say anything, but Alex could see the desperate longing on her face and tried not to laugh again.  Alex was going to get her sweet revenge, though Maggie didn’t yet know what was happening.

             Alex slowly withdrew her fingers from inside Maggie and began to massage her breasts again, Maggie’s wetness shining in the dim light from the bathroom as Alex ran her fingers over Maggie’s nipples.  Alex could feel Maggie’s heart pounding in her chest as she ran a hand over it and grins, pleased with the obvious effect she was having on her.  She stilled her hand above Maggie’s heart for a moment, feeling the thump, thump, thump, and looked up to see a slightly disgruntled look on Maggie’s face.  It’s clear that Maggie knew that Alex was gloating about the effect she’s having on her, and Alex chuckled, which made Maggie smile in spite of herself.

             Deciding to get on with the show, Alex tweaked Maggie’s nipples one last time, making her gasp, then returned to Maggie’s clit.  She rolled the little nub between her finger and thumb for a moment, making Maggie immediately tense up and moan again, then began to stroke it incessantly, urgently, trying to make Maggie think she was going to let her orgasm for real this time.  Groaning and gasping, Maggie’s hips arched again, and it was barely seconds before she was reaching the edge.  Alex let her get dangerously close this time, barely backing off in time, and Maggie let out a cry of frustration as the feeling died and her hips lowered.

             “What the hell, Danvers?!” Maggie gasped hoarsely, the frustration and desperation very clear in her voice.   “Why?!”

             “It’s payback, you see,” said Alex, grinning, because she could see the confusion on Maggie’s face even with the blindfold still in place.  

             “Payback for what?” Maggie asked incredulously, her chest rising and falling rapidly, a fine sheen of sweat over it from the building up of three orgasms so far.  

             “What, you don’t remember?” Alex asked, shaking her head. “You don’t recall stalking me, and killing my character over, and  _over…”_ Alex gently prodded Maggie’s clit each time she said “over”, making her jump and gasp.  

             “Alex…” Maggie’s voice had a note of pleading in it now, as she realized what Alex was planning, whimpering slightly as Alex laughed.

             “That’s right.  I’m going to edge you as many times as you killed me,” Alex told her in a dark voice, holding in a giggle as Maggie groaned, struggling against the restraints.   “There’s nothing you can do about it,” Alex told her, supremely enjoying herself. “You’re at my mercy.”

             Maggie whimpered again and squirmed, but she knew Alex was right.  She was at her mercy.  And Maggie supposed that maybe she did deserve it, though she wasn’t sure she was going to survive being edged  _seven_  times.  She already felt like she was going to scream after three;  her core was throbbing and her abdomen aching, and she was longing desperately for release.

             “Ready for round four?” Alex asked, as Maggie shook her head, though her hips raised to meet Alex’s hand as she placed her palm over Maggie’s pelvis, cupping her entire core area.  Smiling, Alex moved the heel of her palm back and forth, stimulating Maggie’s clit and causing her to moan again, though this time Alex could hear the edge of dread in it, as Maggie’s abdomen tightened and her climax began to build again, despite knowing she would be denied.  When Alex backed off just before the orgasm, Maggie let out a cry, pulling against the handcuffs and tipping her head back as she breathed heavily, trying to calm herself.  

             The fifth time, her cries were louder as Alex backed off, very nearly orgasming despite the lack of stimulation, as she was so worked up.

             “God, Danvers,” she choked, her fists clenched so tight she was leaving fingernail marks in her palms, chest heaving as she gasped for breath.

             “Are you begging me?” Alex asked slyly, tracing a finger along the underside of one of Maggie’s breasts, twirling it around her nipple.

             “No,” Maggie grunted, biting her lip hard to stop herself from saying anything else, squirming hard as Alex slipped both of her hands down each of Maggie’s sides.  In an effort to change things up a little (and to be honest, Alex really wanted to hear Maggie beg), Alex shuffled farther down the bed and lay down on her front, propping herself up before Maggie’s core.  

             “What’re you–” Maggie began, having heard and felt Alex shuffling around. “Oh god, no-” Maggie inhaled so sharply she nearly choked as Alex leaned forward and began licking at her clit.  Alex grinned to herself as she moved a little closer, wrapping an arm around Maggie’s closest leg and descending, closing her lips briefly and sucking on Maggie’s clit before letting her tongue swirl around it once more.  Maggie was gasping and moaning, arching her hips closer to Alex’s face, yanking hard on the handcuffs, clearly desperate to get free.  It took no time at all to bring her to the brink and Alex pulled away again, a little reluctantly this time.  She was starting to want to just let Maggie orgasm, but she had revenge to enact, after all.

             Maggie was nearly crying with the last denied release, her hair messed up from tossing her head around, her hands trembling.  

             “God,” Maggie moaned, her whole body trembling now, her skin shining with sweat.  “Please, just…” she trailed off, whimpering, as Alex looked up, triumphant.  “Yes, okay, yes, I’m begging, please… just finish me, please,” Maggie begged, a desperate look on her face, squirming and tugging.  

             “This is the seventh time.  The seventh kill,” Alex reminded her, stroking her leg.  “You have one more to get through.”  Maggie whined in response to this, squirming harder, but Alex ignored it.  “One more,” Alex said, before lowering her head again and letting her tongue gently flick at her, nearly making Maggie scream at how sensitive she was becoming.

             Alex licked her slowly this time, letting her tongue gently stroke over Maggie’s clit, languidly swirling her tongue, pressing on it a little here and there.  She was trying to build a big one this time, and judging by Maggie’s gasps and ragged breathing, it was working.  Alex picked up her pace, and heard Maggie whimper a faint “please”, which she tried to ignore.  She felt a rush of wetness between her own legs as Maggie whimpered in desperation, almost squeezing Alex’s head between her legs as she writhed.  Alex could feel her orgasm building now, and knew she was almost there.  She was just about to pull away for the last time when Maggie cried out, her voice strained and desperate.

             “Alex, please!” Maggie gasped, her voice ragged. “Please, finish… Alex…” Maybe it was the way Maggie had said her name, but Alex couldn’t bear to pull away this time. Deciding on the spur of the moment to spare her, Alex continued licking and twirling her tongue, as Maggie made a noise that seemed somewhere between ecstasy and disbelief, then cried out loudly as she began to tumble over the edge.

             Maggie all but screamed Alex’s name as she began to orgasm, her hips bucking high as Alex struggled to stay in position, consistently licking Maggie’s clit and spurring her on, her body spasming as the climax hit her hard.  Her legs were trembling and Alex could see she was fighting for breath as she cried out in ecstasy, the intensity stealing her words away.   Alex rode out the waves with her, moving as she did, continuing to stimulate her until Maggie’s hips finally lowered and she sank limply to the bed, gasping for breath and shaking, hair plastered to her face and neck.  She was smiling and gaping at the same time, greedily drawing in breath as Alex sat up, wiping her mouth and grinning down at her girlfriend.  

             “I th-thought I had one m-more, Danvers,” Maggie rasped, her voice shaking as she continued to pant, catching her breath.  

             “Yeah, well,” Alex said, waving an airy hand.  She was about to admit that Maggie saying her name so pleadingly had undone her, but she didn’t want to give her ammo for future encounters, so switched tack.  “I felt like being merciful.  And it was beautiful to watch.”   Maggie gave a short laugh, still panting, and Alex moved closer to her and removed her blindfold, smoothing out her sweaty hair and moving it away from her face.

             Maggie looked up at her, her dark brown eyes full of a satiation that made Alex smile happily.  Though she’d admittedly tortured Maggie, she knew that she’d also given her an incredibly climax at the end and the fact that was she able to elicit such intense feelings in her girlfriend gave her a great deal of satisfaction.

             “Wanna take these off now, Danvers?” Maggie asked, her voice still a little hoarse as her breathing began to even out, wiggling her arms to make the handcuffs rattle.  Alex laughed a little and nodded, retrieving the key and returning to the bed, half sitting, half lying down beside Maggie and reaching up, slipping the key into the lock with a bit of difficulty and springing her free.   Alex tossed the cuffs and key aside and stretched out beside Maggie as she lowered her arms and rubbed at her wrists, where there were some pink, angry marks from how hard Maggie had been pulling.   Maggie flexed her shoulders and elbows a few times, getting feeling back into them, before looking down at Alex, who was lying beside her, looking up at her with a self-satisfied look on her face.

             “You know you’re going to pay for this, right?” Maggie asked her, raising an eyebrow as Alex looked up at her, an innocent confusion crossing her face.  

             “What? No, that was  _you_  paying for killing my toon over and over,” Alex said, shaking her head, though she sounded the slightest bit worried.  Maggie shook her own head, turning towards her and pointing a finger.

             “No, murdering your toon a few times does  _not_  justify edging me  _six_  times,” Maggie retorted, and Alex’s eyes widened a little as a glint of mischievousness shone suddenly in Maggie’s.

             “No, I think-” Alex began, starting to sit up a little, but Maggie brought a finger to her lips, stopping her mid-word.  Alex’s eyes widened more as Maggie grinned, and there was definitely a lustful, evil quality to the expression.  

             “I think it’s time for you to be quiet now, Danvers,” Maggie said in a low voice, and Alex’s breathing immediately quickened as Maggie began to shift, turning in place.  Before Alex could do more than yelp in surprise, Maggie had pounced, flipping Alex onto her back and pinning her down, pressing her shoulders against the bed.  

             “Time for me to make  _you_  scream,” Maggie whispered as she leaned down and began to kiss Alex’s neck, and Alex whimpered in response as excitement shot through her, knowing she was in for the time of her life.


End file.
